


Open Room

by zvi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character of Color, M/M, OT3, One Night Stand Ficathon, Sex Pollen, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon lets them do what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Room

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wildannuette in the [One Night Stand Ficathon](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/1411365.html). She requested "SGA, Ronon/Sheppard/Mckay, dub!con"

They were none of them paying attention the way they should have been. It was makework, really: McKay's people wanted him out of the lab, Sheppard looking to get out from behind his desk, and Jennifer had asked him to go a little easier on the marines fresh in from the _Daedalus_. They were all on edge while Teyla was out sick with a cold which left her dizzy and sneezing, but not in any danger (according to Jennifer.)

Four years in the city, and the Lanteans hadn't explored this pier, because it was identified as a recreation area. That was the reason Ronon was taken by surprise; they'd all agreed that the danger would come from using equipment they didn't understand or hadn't realized was broken. McKay was looking at a handheld, Ronon was looking at McKay's ass, and neither of them realized that the doorway Sheppard was leading them through had flashed white until McKay was already through it.

Ronon reached out with a hand to grab McKay, but McKay was in the room too fast. "Hey," he said. "Did you guys see the light? Should you come out of there?" It was probably a question only McKay could answer. It looked like the light was serving as some sort of barrier, keeping something or other in the room McKay and Sheppard had just entered. If that was so, they'd probably be better off getting out fast. But if the light itself was doing something to them….

McKay waved his handheld around and stared at the screen. He looked…off to Ronon, blinking too much and a tiny grin on his face like he'd just proved once again he was the best scientist in the Pegasus. "Nothing's on the scanner. And the City won't admit there's anything in the air."

Sheppard snorted, then looked surprised he'd done it. Ran a hand through his hair and said, "Rodney, I'm pretty sure _something_ hit me. I feel—," he shrugged. But Ronon could see it in his posture, the way he was _actually_ relaxed instead of the fake, tense casualness that was his usual pose.

Ronon took a step back and looked at the mantle. The door was decorated with the bouncing curve that meant "open" in most parts of the galaxy, and the jamb had writing on it, words that maybe had to do with good, maybe had to do with time. "What _did_ the database say this room was? Because—"

"Recreation areas weren't differentiated. Or, they were, but not on the main maps. They're in that big pleasure database Anthro keeps putting on the backburner." Sheppard was _stretching_ as he answered Ronon, full-body reach for the ceiling, to his sides. "Lisa said this might be a bar, something like that."

McKay stopped gesturing around the room with his handheld and looked at Sheppard. "Lisa who?" He frowned, put one hand on his hip. Then he looked at it and said, "You know, John? I think I'm high."

"No shit, McKay," drawled Sheppard. "This is a _recreational_ area. Maybe the Ancients used _recreational_ drugs? Or lights, maybe. Maybe it was the doorlight."

"I'm going to call Keller," said Ronon. "Make sure this isn't—"

Sheppard ran out of the room, straight into Ronon, drove his shoulder in Ronon's stomach. Sheppard normally couldn't have taken Ronon out that way, didn't have the bulk or the power. But Ronon had figured that the danger here was the gas or the light or something else too small to see, too small to touch. Definitely not a teammate.

McKay stepped out of the room, hand still resting on his hip. "That's a pretty picture," he said.

Ronon pushed Sheppard off of him, stood up. "You two are not acting like yourselves. Not like you would be on a mission, not like you would be drunk. I really think we should call—." He was unprepared for Sheppard to slam into him from behind, but he probably would have kept his balance if McKay hadn't tried to help, hadn't pulled on his outstretched hands and ended up throwing them both across the threshold.

The lights went off again. Watching someone else go through it, it had looked like a single white flash. Now that it was happening to him, Ronon knew it was a cascade of colors, red/yellow/purple/green/gold in sequence or all at once. There was a moment when he disconnected from his body totally, a complete whiteout, and then he was back, and he could feel the leather slide against his back, the weight of his blaster in its holster, the rise and fall of McKay's chest where he lay on it. He heard Sheppard breathing behind him, and saw McKay's mouth, tracked the movement of McKay's lips with his eyes, caught up in the white teeth and red tongue.

Then he felt a hand in his hair, and he wasn't surprised at all to feel Sheppard pulling him up and back. He went with it, not wanting to hurt Sheppard, not sure he could resist the man's violence without doing so. "What do you want, Sheppard?" he said, low and easy and soft.

"Want to make a pretty picture for Rodney." Ronon turned his head to the side to look; Sheppard's pupils were dilated and he was flushed, panting a little. It made Ronon think, for just a second, of that time when Sheppard had been bitten by an Iratus bug, when he'd kissed Teyla. Then he blinked, and it was Sheppard again, drunk and strange but human, hard against Ronon's thigh.

"You want to fuck John, don't you, Ronon?" asked McKay. He sat up, running his hands along Ronon's back and side as he did. "He's really, really good at it. He's got pretty incredible muscle control in his ass."

"Really?" said Ronon and licked his lips. Then he shifted his weight back onto his own knees and got Sheppard's hands out of his hair. "You shouldn't be telling me this stuff. Sheppard could get in—."

Sheppard bit Ronon, teeth sunk into his neck like some sort of leech. Clearly, Ronon was going to have to work on this thing where he considered his teammates _safe_. But first, it seemed, he was going to fuck Sheppard. Ronon rolled to the side, hard, to catch Sheppard's body underneath him. He turned over on top of Sheppard, knees on Sheppard's thighs, hands on Sheppard's shoulders. "McKay, get out the first aid kit. There should be something to use for slick."

"No," said McKay. Ronon turned to look at him. "He likes it dry. Seriously."

Ronon rolled his eyes, a bad habit he'd picked up from McKay. "It'll hurt me to fuck him without anything. Get me something."

"Get him a condom, McKay. Hurry up before he changes his mind." Sheppard was bucking under him now, not like he was trying to get loose, just pushing himself into the air between Ronon's thighs, a rollng motion that was making Ronon hard, despite his basic disinterest.

"You're such a whiny bitch when you're hard, _Sheppard_," said McKay, and then he did turn and dig through his bag until he produced the little shiny packet. He kneewalked over to Sheppard and Ronon and said, "Can I, I want to," and reached for Ronon's dick.

"Whatever," said Ronon. He waited patiently while Rodney fumbled the opening, then rooted around in his pants to pull out his dick. It was a little softer by this time, so Rodney had a pretty easy time of it. Rodney jacked Ronon, too fast, too rough, but it got Ronon hard enough to put a condom on.

Ronon slid off Sheppard, cautiously, hands still on Sheppard's bony shoulders. "Turn over. Get your pants down." He let go, and turned to look to the side when he heard a grunt.

McKay had his dick out, short and thick and full. He was pulling on the foreskin, hard enough that it looked painful to Ronon. What was wrong with these two? Ronon had had sex with plenty of Earth-lanteans who didn't want everything to hurt.

He put his hand on his own dick, jerking it again, getting harder. Sheppard knelt stock still when he'd got his pants and underwear down around his knees. Ronon reached out with one hand, smoothed over Sheppard's hairy butt, pulled him back by his hip. "Do I need to stretch you?"

"He doesn't need _anything_," grunted McKay, "just put it in and fuck him."

Ronon waited, but Sheppard kept silent. "Hey," Ronon said, and pulled Sheppard upright, one hand on his hip, the other on his shoulder. "Look at me. John, look at me. Do you need to get stretched first?"

Sheppard blinked slowly. He had a sort of frown on his face, like Ronon had interrupted him. Then he shook his head a little and said, "Just do it, okay? I'm ready."

Ronon leaned forward and kissed him, a soft, fast buss to the top of his head. This made Sheppard frown harder, and he opened his mouth to say something but Ronon pushed him back down.

"Finally," muttered McKay.

Ronon wanted to do that 'flipping the bird' thing Zelenka had shown him, but he always got it confused with the peace sign. So, instead, he just forced his dick into Sheppard's ass. It was too tight and almost too dry, but the condom was lubricated, which gave him just enough slick to work his way in. Sheppard was hot on the inside, and his body trembled beneath Ronon's.

"He'll keep that up," said McKay.

Ronon wasn't much of one for talking while he fucked, but he managed a sort of interrogative edge to his grunting.

"The shaking. It's like he's some kind of human vibrator. He'll keep doing it until you pull out." McKay's voice was strained, faint. Ronon turned to look at him, to look at his hand as he tugged on his dick, the foreskin fully retracted now. "Kind of a shame," McKay continued, because of course he talked his way through sex the way he talked his way through puddlejumper repairs or walking in the woods or dinner. "Kind of a shame, he doesn't do blowjobs."

"I do," said Ronon, and then blinked in surprise to have heard himself say it.

McKay said, "Great," and got up, stood astride over Sheppard's back, presented himself to Ronon. "I'm not picky," he said with a big smile on his face. "It's been…too long."

Ronon could well imagine. It hadn't been that long for _him_, giving or receiving though. McKay wasn't that big, and he smelled all right. Ronon opened his mouth and leaned forward, swallowed Rodney just until the point where he would start choking, and backed off. He bobbed in time with the rhythm of his hips, the steady fast pace that usually let him keep going until his partner got off.

But Sheppard's trembling felt as good and as dirty as McKay had made it sound, made Ronon's usual stamina weaken, pulled out of him the lust he hadn't really felt when this escapade started. He was coming way before he expected, way before Sheppard was ready, as far as he could tell past McKay's dick and McKay's color commentary. It was all he could do not to bite on McKay when his hips started slamming against Sheppard in the completely erratic start-stutter-stop of orgasm.

He didn't get soft immediately, so when he finished coming he tried his best to keep moving for Sheppard. But the sensation was too intense, so he just paused, let Sheppard hang out for a second. He got one hand on McKay's hip, and stuck the big finger of his other hand up McKay's ass. Fastest way to get someone off during a blowjob, and it worked this time, too. McKay shot in his mouth, not very much, not very pleasant a taste. McKay should probably have drunk more water today. McKay went weak at the knees from orgasm, and Ronon half caught him, eased him to the floor on one side. Then Ronon pulled Sheppard back up and gave him a reach around, easy, fast slide on a long, thin dick that swelled under his hand, got hotter as he played with the head, searching for a foreskin he eventually realized wasn't there. He reached around with his other hand, tugged gently on Sheppard's balls. That apparently was the key, because the trembling stopped, Sheppard stiffened, and Ronon got a double handful of semen on his fingers.

Sheppard's whole body relaxed and he leaned back against Ronon, rested his head on Ronon's shoulders. "We just had sex," he said, lazily, almost sleepily.

"Yeah," said Ronon.

"We—," McKay sat up, suddenly agitated looking. "There's clearly something wrong with us. I dumped you _six months ago._"

"Rodney, you can't dump someone you're not dating," said Sheppard. His voice wasn't irritated at all, just a little weary, as if he'd stopped being mad about this a long time.

Ronon pounced on the opportunity to make the point he'd been trying to make since before the clothes had come off. "Okay, so since we're all doing things that are unusual and we didn't have any plans to do, we should probably call Medical. And maybe Zelenka."

Sheppard stayed relaxed in the same way, which Ronon took for assent. McKay shrugged, tapped his radio. "I need a medical team out to Pier 12. We're under the influence of some sort of moodaltering thing. We think it's light, but we're not sure. Bring Zelenka with you, would you?"

"So," said Sheppard. "We should probably get cleaned up, get dressed before everyone gets here."

"Yeah," said Ronon. He pulled out of Sheppard, as easy as he knew how, but didn't make any other moves.

Rodney stopped arguing with thin air and looked back at the two of them, frowning. "Why would the Ancients make an orgy machine?"

Ronon shrugged. "Guess they thought it would be fun."

"Hmm," said Sheppard. "Fun."


End file.
